Patent Reference 1, for example, discloses a pillar garnish manufacturing method of a pillar garnish mounted along a pillar of a vehicle. In the manufacturing method, after performing an injection molding of a main body member with a rigid polymer material, the main body member is set in an injection molding mold for molding a cushion member. By injecting and filling a flexible polymer material in the injection molding mold, the cushion member is molded and the cushion member is joined to the main body member. Accordingly, a pillar garnish in which the main body member and the cushion member are integrally formed is obtained.
In the method disclosed in Patent Reference 1, when closing a movable mold and moving a slide mold forward to close the injection molding mold in which the main body member is set, a mold inclined surface of a sliding mold comes into contact with an edge inclined surface of the main body member while fitting a protruded part of the sliding mold into a recessed groove of the main body member. Accordingly, the main body member is fixed to a mold surface of the injection molding mold in a closely contacting state.